Something New
by xXBubbleXx
Summary: A Joey/Charlie Fic. Continued from where Charlie kissed Joey! Plz read. Kidnapping, fire and drama ensured!
1. What to do?

Charlie watched as the black liquid poured into her cup, the calming aroma of freshly ground coffee beans filled the evening air. She stood near the sink her eyes fixed on the caffeine as her mind swam with thoughts. They were about Joey. They almost always were these days. How whenever she was around Charlie's heart would beat a little faster, or the way she made her feel with just one smile. She took a large sip of her hot coffee, instantly regretting the amount as the liquid burned her mouth. Her thoughts drifted to the kiss Joey and her shared, the one she initiated. Charlie wasn't sure why she had kissed the brunette it came as a shock not just to Joey but her also. She shook her head lightly trying to understand her actions, briefly contemplating whether she did it out of pity for the girl…after all Joey had been through a lot that day, her eyes were sad and beheld fear. Maybe this had urged Charlie to give her comfort in the only way she thought would help?...No! She had been through all this before, right after she had kissed Joey. She could still remember how soft Joey's lips were, how when she had kissed her, her whole body lit up with masses of little shivers. And she was quite sure that if she had only been trying to comfort Joey she wouldn't have all these feelings.

Charlie was forced from her thoughts as a quiet knock sounded; she turned around quickly her eyes falling upon Joey. For a moment her breath seemed to disappear as she looked upon the girl, the evening light bathing her and making her features shadowed.

'Hi,'

Joey said lightly. With a small gesture she waved. Charlie tried not to stare, tried to act as though Joey wasn't affecting her as much as she really was. Although this failed when she caught the younger girls' eyes, her heart skipping numerous beats within her chest. How could someone drive her this crazy without doing a thing?

'Hey,'

Replied Charlie. Gathering her thoughts she offered Joey a seat at the table with a slight movement of her hand, her hot coffee being forgotten. She looks over at Joey noticing how timid the girl looks, her demeanor coming across as almost shy. Her first reaction is to say something, wanting the girl who has been studying the floor a little too intensely to look at her.

'How are you?'

She winces as her voice comes out rough, although keeps her eyes on Joey's face. Resisting the urge to run her fingers through the women's soft hair. Joey looks up slowly a smile upon her face. Charlie can't help but feel weak when their eyes meet, her brown orbs crashing with Joey's as she awaits her answer.

'I'm good,'

Her answer is still quiet, and Charlie notes the slight hesitation in Joey's eyes as she takes in a deep breath.

'Charlie, I think we should talk.'

Charlie immediately breaks eye contact with Joey. Her head becoming clouded as she replays the kiss over and over, what if she upsets Joey again by answering? Then again she doesn't even know how she feels at the moment. All her life she has been straight. Never was there so much as a thought or feeling that would say otherwise, and what if she really was gay? How would people react? God! Never mind people, what about Ruby? She couldn't handle it if Ruby didn't support her, would her sister be accepting of her choices? The last thing she would want is Ruby to get hurt. There were so many questions, and Charlie knew she had very few answers for them. For a start she was still confused about her feelings for Joey…about her feelings for women all round! She had never checked another girl out before, had she? She had always been into men, right? So why was she feeling like this? And why did she lavish when being in the company of Joey?

'Talk about what?'

Charlie knows exactly what Joey means, but her mind keeps telling her to prolong the moment where she will inedible have to answer the question. She see's Joey smile watching as the girl places her hand upon her own, Charlie's head immediately starts to spin. Her skin burning from the light touch, as her insides seem to flip. Her eyes staring at their hands. She wants to run, but at the same time all she wants to do is be with Joey. To stare into her eyes and get lost for hours at a time. She feels Joey give her hand a slight squeeze, Charlie finally looking into her eyes.

'Charlie you kissed me,' Joey states a smile gracing her features, 'I want to know what it means.'

Charlie is confused; even she doesn't know what the kiss meant. Why she had the sudden urge to hold Joey in her arms and never let go. It was a mystery and although Charlie was a pretty good cop, even she couldn't figure this one out. Her skin is still burning under the soft touch of Joey and quickly she removes her hand. Standing up just as fast and running her hands through her own hair. Vigorously trying to come up with an answer. She looks over to the still sitting Joey, her heart breaking as her eyes meet the younger girls' seeing hurt and rejection. Pain that she has just caused, something she hadn't intended and had tried so hard to avoid. She quickly sits back down and without thinking she grabs Joey's hand, her body shivering from the touch. Her thumb rubbing circles over the girls' soft skin as she attempts an answer.

'Joey, I…I don't know exactly what, well what I mean to say is that…well ugh, I feel—very confused about everything, and I…'

Charlie stops talking as she quickly realizes that words aren't being formed and only parts of what she means is coming out. She keeps a firm grip on Joey's hand as she looks away her eyes firmly looking at the ground. She feels Joey give her hand another light squeeze, her head becoming clouded from the extended contact.

'It's not that I don't have feelings for you…And it's complicated—I guess what I'm trying to say is, well, what I did was…a mistake.'

As soon as the words leave her mouth Charlie regrets everyone, she hadn't meant for them to come out the way they had. Her eyes shut tightly as she silently curses herself. Did she really think that kissing Joey was a mistake? She thought of it as a spur-of-the-moment thing, not a mistake. When you make mistakes you usually regret them, and deep down Charlie didn't regret Kissing Joey. She didn't regret the feeling she felt when their lips came together, nor how she wanted more of Joey and suddenly felt herself become addicted to her. And as much as she wanted to tell Joey this her mouth refused to work, and words became nothing within her throat leaving her to gape like a goldfish out of water.

Joey removes her hand slowly from Charlie's grasp, standing from the table. Charlie can see her thinking profusely about what was said, she wants to explain what she really meant. Although at this point all she can do is watch her mistake unfold in front of her, like she is watching from an outsiders point of view. Joey sighs lightly turning to leave, her wrist being grabbed hesitantly by Charlie.

'Joey, please.'

Charlie says not wanting the younger girl to leave, she stands up mimicking Joey's earlier actions her eyes almost pleading. She can't let Joey leave, not like this. She doesn't want to cause her pain and wants so much for things to be right. She understands that to Joey it is easier to express her feelings, to say everything she feels. But to Charlie it's not. Everything has happened so fast, one day she is perfectly fine and the next she is head over heels for Joey, with all these different feelings swimming within her. It's confusing and exciting all at the same time.

'Charlie, you kissed me, not the other way around.'

Joey states quickly, removing her hand from Charlie's grip.

'I have strong feelings for you Charlie, and I think you have the same for me.'

Charlie takes a step back her mind thinking, Joey was right. She did have strong feelings for her, _very _strong feelings. She had them since that day on the boat, when she watched amused while Joey danced, when she joined in and felt a surged of happiness and when they came close to kissing. She can still remember the electricity between them when their hands entwined. How all she wanted to do was kiss Joey and hold her close, but also how her mind took control and told her to run.

'Joey, it's not that simple.'

Charlie said taking another step back. Whether to protect herself from opening up or to give herself some space from Joey she didn't know.

'Yeah, and it's also not as complicated as you make it. Look I understand if you need time, I'm sorry for coming over.'

Joey gives Charlie a small smile before leaving the kitchen, the evening sky looking a fraction darker as she disappears into the shadows. Charlie wishing she had stopped her, wishing she had the chance to hold her. With a long sigh she sits back down, her head resting in her hands. As her mind replays Joey's words _'it's also not as complicated as you make it.' _Was she really making things more complicated? I mean she knows she can be a little bit dramatic at the best of times, e.g.: when Ruby was merely in preschool and her father had asked of her to look after her for the weekend, admittedly she understands that now if she were asked a question like that, she would reframe from yelling, and throwing the odd object whilst trying to explain that she needed her space. Her excuse being she was young and extremely naïve…but what was her excuse for this?

----

Joey's feet fell harder and harder upon the soft sand, her breath hitching slightly as she quickened her pace. The cool fresh breeze lapping through her hair and ruffling her clothes. She listened intently to the waves as she ran, they were soothing. Her face was stained with few tears, although by now her need to cry had ended and she felt tired, her mind was focused on one person. Charlie. She knew Charlie was confused and although she wanted so badly to be patient and understanding, it was difficult. Since meeting the cop she had felt safe, Charlie had a way of making her feel normal again. To help her focus on something other than Robbo and what he did to her. When she was with Charlie she didn't think about it, but when she was alone she found herself battling old demons. She wanted to be able to stay with Charlie forever; she kept her sane, something she feared she would lose after her attack.

Stopping to catch her breath and clear her head Joey gently sat down, her hand scooping up the sand and watching the grains fall quickly through her fingers. She smiled pleasantly at the sound of the waves they always had a way of soothing her. She looked out watching them crash onto the sand then be pulled back out to sea. She wished Charlie was here, with her in this moment. Keeping her safe from the nightmares that constantly found their way into her dreams, and which haunted her throughout the day.

Shutting her eyes she listened to the soft howling of the wind, her mind slowing as she became heavy with sleep. She could hear the rustling of trees, as their leaves danced together and soon her mind drifted partially into a slumber. Although she still kept in mind she was on the beach, and she was not to fall asleep.

----

The hot liquid from the shower gently burned Charlie's skin. She welcomed the warm comfort of the water as she ran her hands through her wet hair. Sighing loudly as the refreshing drops hit her face, running easily down her body then splashing to the ground, being immersed with other drops. This was just what she needed, the tension in her shoulders slowly relaxing allowing a small smile to become apparent.

'What am I doing?'

Charlie said, talking to herself. She knew she could only ask the questions. Not answer them. She desperately wished that things would become clearer; she knew how she felt around Joey. She loved every minute. So why was she always pulling away? Again! Another question that would go unanswered! With a small huff Charlie turned the shower off, watching momentarily as the warm comfort ceased. She reached over to grab a towel wrapping herself tightly as she stepped from the shower. Shaking her head in a vain attempt to get Joey from her mind, her hand moving to wipe the steam from the mirror as she stares at herself.

'What are you doing?'

She says, merely repeating her last statement. Only now she was talking to the person in the mirror. She laughs awkwardly at her actions watching the mirror fog back up, before she looks down. What _was _she going to do?

----

Charlie had gotten up early; well to be honest she really hadn't slept. Her mind was constantly thinking about everything that was going on. In order to regain her wits and control of her head she decided on some hot coffee, walking into the Diner then quickly over to a busy Colleen who was talking none stop to herself. At first Colleen went about business as though she wasn't there serving two very hungry customers, until her eye caught Charlie.

'Oh, hello there Charlie, what can I do for you?'

She said with her usual smile. Charlie went to answer only to be cut off.

'Let me guess, a strong coffee to go?'

This time it was Charlie's turn to smile, nodding strongly. Guess she was easy to predict.

'So what brings you in this early? Not that kind young gentleman Hugo?'

Colleen grinned her out stretched arm pointing towards the man. Charlie hadn't noticed him up until now; she gave him a faint smile as he looked apologetic for Colleen's loud question. She was glad when he went back to reading the news papers and sipping his coffee, she didn't want to really speak to anyone today. Not that Hugo isn't sweet, and sensitive all around a great guy. Someone she could have seen herself falling for, had it not been for her mixed feelings for Joey. She just needed her coffee, and then she would be ready to face whatever the day threw at her.

'…I'm telling you, you won't find a nicer guy. If I were only a bit younger…'

Charlie quickly snapped from her thoughts as she caught a bit of Colleen's rambling.

'Back in my day men were jumping at the chance to impress you…'

Colleen placed Charlie's coffee on the counter, accepting the money she was handed then moving on to serve more waiting customers. Charlie smiled at the older woman before taking a long sip of her coffee, savoring the burn it left when she swallowed. She was just about to leave when she saw Joey walk in, her face showing a small wave of doubt before being replaced with a smile. That same smile that made Charlie's heart speed up. Without really thinking Charlie walks over to Joey, signaling for them to go outside. Joey smiles again complying with the gesture as she leads the way.

They walk in comfortable silence for a bit as they reach the beach, Charlie stops suddenly watching as Joey turns back. She wants to tell her everything; how she feels about her how important she is to her. She thinks back to when they kissed, it felt right, natural. Why has she been so stupid? Making things complicated, when they weren't?

'Joey, I need to talk to you.'

Her voice comes out quiet but Joey still hears her, giving her a smile accompanied with small nod as to let her know she's listening. Charlie breaths hard, stepping closer to Joey. Her hands grasping the younger girls' tightly.

'I care about you. A lot! And yesterday when you left I was lost, and I kept thinking about what I have been feeling. I have been over-complicating things, I guess it's my down fall or something…I don't know. But I care so much about you…I-I…can't lose you.'

Charlie was rambling, and she was very much aware of it. Lowering her head quickly as she stopped talking. Her speech had sounded so much better in her mind. She felt Joey squeeze her hand causing her to look into her eyes, she smiled softly at Charlie. Again Charlie's heart sped up, her mind becoming clear as she reached to cup Joey's face, a similar smile gracing her lips as she pulls the younger girl closer their lips colliding, igniting a fire between the two. It was magical, Charlie's body was racing like never before, her hunger for Joey becoming more as she explored her mouth. She could feel Joey's hands move hesitantly to her lower back, as though she wasn't sure if this was real. Charlie desperate to let her know she wasn't going anywhere ran her fingers through Joey's hair; it was soft like she had imagined it would be. Her other hand was placed firmly on her back keeping their body's close. Charlie barely holds in a soft moan as she feels Joey's hands explore her body now even more confidant. She doesn't want this moment to end; her whole body is pulsating with energy. She is shocked and more than a little disappointed when Joey moves away, staring into Charlie's eyes.

'Are you sure about this Charlie? I mean you're not going to get cold feet again are you?'

Joey's voice is light but Charlie could see the hesitance, the fear of getting rejected again. She smiles softly tucking a strand of hair behind Joey's ear gently. She gets a small grin in reply to her actions. Moving closer and embracing Joey in a hug, her arms wrapping protectively around the younger girl as she sighs happily. Moments later Joey breaks the hug a huge smile plastered over her face, Charlie gives her a puzzled look.

'Race you home.'

Joey says taking off down the beach. Charlie's soon to take chase as her heart flips wildly, her mind and body buzzing from the kiss. Why hadn't she done that earlier? It was so much better then thinking into things. And the look on Joey's face had melted her heart; she knew that this was right. It felt like such a natural response.


	2. A horrible surprise!

Authors Note: _Hey guys, Thanks so much for reviewing. I really appreciate it. I know my first chapter didn't really go anywhere but I have an awesome twist for this chapter. Hopefully it will keep you interested. ^-^ Please review if you liked it, and even if you didn't I'm always open to suggestions. _

_----_

Her body was free as she ran quickly, her breathing steady drawing in long breaths. Joey could hear Charlie behind her as she ran into the house, noticing Leah and VJ to be out. She reached the living room quickly, letting out an exasperated laugh as Charlie staggered in. Both women staring at each other for a minute, although to Joey it seemed like a life time. She got lost easily in Charlie's eyes, her whole body felt a surge of warmth and love as the older girl smiled tentatively walking over to stand in front of Joey. The close proximity made Joey's head spin; she lightly grabbed Charlie's hand to keep from losing her balance. Smiling widely when she felt Charlie grip her securely.

'You let me win didn't you?'

Joey breathed heavily, noticing the smirk form on Charlie's lips.

'Please, you one that fair and square…Trust me.'

Joey smiled as Charlie replied. Her heart skipping numerous beats as she looked into her eyes, wanting nothing more than to kiss her. To feel every part of Charlie, to explore every bit of her. Although she held back, not wanting to move to fast. Or give Charlie any reason to have second doubts; she needed to take this relationship steady. She couldn't lose Charlie. Not again. And not after everything she had went through to get her. Charlie was so brave, so strong in the face of danger. Joey only wished she could have been, that she could put up a wall and hide behind it until she felt safe again. Unfortunately she took things at face value. Hiding as best she could, yet frequently she would find herself breaking down. Whether it be internally. A quiet battle that she shared with no one. Or externally where if she was upset, everyone would know about it. Joey was snapped from her thoughts as Charlie released her hand a smile still present on her face.

'What?'

Joey asked lightly, enjoying the cheeky gaze Charlie was sending her way. Charlie didn't reply instead she grabbed Joey around the waist. Pulling her closer. Joey's head suddenly became dizzy, although it was a good feeling. Their bodies were pressed tightly together, Joey taking in every surreal moment, every piece of this. Her eyes danced from Charlie's eyes to her mouth, trying her best to take things slow. She was a little unready when Charlie suddenly kissed her, although as she realized what was happening she soon found her legs. Moving herself slightly backwards as to compensate for part of Charlie's weight. Charlie's kisses were soft, steady in their movements. Joey moved her hands around to Charlie's back her fingers eagerly searching for skin. She didn't want to go too fast she knew Charlie was only new to this, but, right now in this moment Charlie was all she could concentrate on, it was all that filled her mind. Honestly Charlie drove her crazy, to the point where she didn't want to take things slowly.

She felt Charlie's hands gently run through her hair, her mind becoming clouded. She broke the kisses quickly as she stared into Charlie's eyes, seeing both love and an insatiable intensity. Charlie blushed lightly pulling back only a fraction, her cheeks a crimson red. Joey smiled kindly she loved everything about Charlie, and knew if it wasn't for a loud bang of the door and Ruby's voice saying a cheerful hello she would have defiantly taking things to the bed room. Charlie immediately pulled away looking flustered and a little frazzled, her hands rising to smooth down her hair and then quickly fix her ruffled clothes. Joey was amused by her actions and offered a reassuring smile, wanting Charlie to feel comfortable.

'Oh, hey Charlie.'

Ruby said quickly as she entered the living room Joey noticed Charlie give an inward smile, not really complying to the girls' question as she nodded uneasy. Was Charlie really that scared of what other people would think of her? Joey walked over and stood about half a meter behind the older women, preparing to answer for her. Although she was left standing with her mouth gaping as Charlie bet her to it.

'Hey, um…what happened to school?'

She asked, her voice beholding a joking but also mothering tone. Joey was seriously thinking about stepping in, I mean could Charlie be any more obvious? She was hoping Charlie would pull it together, because even this hurt her watching.

'Lunch break,'

Stated Ruby, Joey could see suspicion rising in the younger girls' eyes and glanced momentarily at Charlie, who seemed to be nodding in reply to Ruby's answer. It didn't help matters that Charlie looked like a deer caught in headlights. But as uncomfortable as the moment was for Joey, she couldn't help sympathize for Charlie. Wanting nothing more than to take her hand in her own.

'Okay, so I'm just gunna go…Xavier is waiting for me.'

Ruby said, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

'Alright,'

Replied Charlie, again she nods to compensate her lack thereof words. Ruby gives both Joey and Charlie a puzzled look before leaving the house, Charlie sighing loudly once she had.

'That was awkward,'

Smiles Joey, trying to lighten the mood. Charlie gives her a soft look before taking a seat, Joey can't help but notice the slight worry etched on her face and quickly moves to kneel in front of her. Placing her hands gently upon Charlie's leg as she stares intently at her face. The older woman doesn't look instead she keeps her eyes firmly fixed upon the carpet, her brow furrowing in thought. Joey reaches to hold her hand entwining their fingers together, yet Charlie still persists on looking at the floor.

'Are you going to tell her?'

Joey says her words getting a reaction as Charlie looks into her eyes, almost as though she's asking silently if that would be a good idea. Joey looks down at their hands allowing time for the answer. She knows how hard it was to tell her brother, even more so when he couldn't accept who she was. Maybe Charlie is worried it will be the same way with Ruby? Surely it wouldn't be, because although she may need some time to process everything Joey knew without a doubt Ruby would support her sister. She wished that Brett was like that sometimes; she can understand parts of his anger towards her though…she did after all hide who she really was from him for years, in some aspects she and Charlie were the same both to scared to tell their family, afraid of what they might think. Joey understood Charlie's hesitant, for she herself had it once.

'I'll have to tell her someday right?'

Charlie's voice was barely a whisper, her words coming out chastened. Joey stood slowly pulling Charlie up with her so they were standing close together. Their hands still firmly holding each other.

'If you want I can come with you?'

She said keeping her voice soft, Charlie seemed to think hard about this. Her mind ticking over in trained thought. Probably running through every possible scenario that could happen when she told Ruby. Joey knew it was a big thing for Charlie, she and her sister were really close. The last thing she would want to do is come between them. Charlie looked over where Ruby had stood not five minutes before, her eyes returning to look at Joey as she spoke.

'I think it would be best if I did this alone.'

Joey nodded knowingly, pulling Charlie into a tight hug to say she was okay with her decision. She ran her hands down Charlie's back lovingly before pulling back and giving a sweet smile.

'Okay, then.'

----

Charlie was nervous, so nervous she had thought about bailing and leaving the Diner before Ruby got a chance to get there. But she knew if she did that she would just be prolonging the inedible. Her hands held tightly to her cup of coffee the soothing warmth that radiated from the sides gave her a small amount of comfort. The hot steam she could feel drifting slowly into the coldish air gave her something else to focus on as did the familiar aroma. All round it was her coffee that was keeping her sane, and seated at the small table waiting Ruby's presents. She had been contemplating how she would tell her sister about her and Joey for over ten minutes now, each way seemed to end badly or come out fast and confusing. So she tried her best to focus on something else, that ended up being Colleen her voice pierced through the Diner easily and even when she was in the kitchen Charlie could still hear most of what she was saying. Apparently she was fusing over a rude customer; things became jumbled when she mixed daily gossip and past tense together in one sentence so Charlie wasn't completely sure.

'Hey Charlie, what's up?'

Ruby said, this basically catapulted Charlie from her musings her mind slamming to a halt as she saw her little sister sitting quickly into a seat opposite her. Damn! She wished she had recited what she was going to say to her instead of getting side tracked and listening to Colleen. Ruby seemed a little distracted so Charlie was happy she didn't notice her confused thinking, and open mouth. Wishing desperately for words to magically appear. At this moment she wished Joey had been with her, why'd she have to push her away?

'Ruby I need to talk to you.'

Okay, as good a start as any. Charlie looked down at her coffee briefly the dark liquid swirling as she blew on it gently. Not planning to take a sip she looked back at her sister, her gesture being that only of stalling.

'Is everything ok Charlie?'

Ruby's voice was serious, worried. This caused Charlie to reach for her hand holding it firmly, Ruby wasn't dumb and eventually she would figure out what was going on with her and Joey. Charlie would prefer she heard it from her and not some random person on the streets. So taking a deep breath she looked into Ruby's eyes, here goes nothing…

'Look, Ruby. This is hard for me to say, and um all I ask is of you to listen.'

Charlie's voice came out unusually high; she saw Ruby's face change from confused to placid. Telling Charlie it was okay for her to continue.

'I didn't plan this; in fact I would never have thought that this would even happen…'

'That what would happen?'

Ruby cut in and Charlie noticed how different her sister looked. How worried. She admitted silently that it probably wasn't such a good idea to have said everything in such a serious matter, this wasn't a bad thing but she was certainly making it sound that way. She gave her sister a warm smile trying to ease her worry.

'Joey and I have gotten close, and I feel strongly for her.'

Charlie avoid Ruby's question wanting to explain more of her feelings for Joey, then just jumping in the deep end without a floatation device. 'Cause no matter how good of a swimmer she may be drowning was always just around the corner. And she didn't want to get caught in a rip, she was already too far out as it was.

'What I'm trying to say is that, I _really_ like Joey.'

'So do I, it's been good having her around…and VJ seems to have taking a shine to her.'

Ruby didn't seem to understand just what she was trying to say, so Charlie decided to ditch her theory about jumping in the deep end without a safety device…she was basically diving head first.

'Ruby, I like Joey as more than a friend…'

Charlie paused as Ruby thought for a moment, her heart beating fast and she briefly had the feeling it might jump from her chest.

'What are you saying Charlie?'

Ruby's voice was steady, and Charlie could tell she was trying her best to keep calm.

'I like Joey _a lot_.'

The words came out quickly and Charlie was surprised at how easy it was. They flowed across her tongue and into the air as though she had always said them. As though they were spoken on a daily basis. Her mind quickly snapped to when she felt Ruby pull her hands from her grasp, shaking her head lightly.

'So you're saying, you are gay?'

Charlie wasn't sure how to answer that, was she gay? I mean she liked Joey heaps, and always felt so different and alive when in her company. But for so long she had dated guys and although she never felt as alive around them she did feel a spark with a few guys. Could it be that she always had been gay? It wasn't really that far of a stretch, and she really enjoyed kissing Joey…

'Ruby, please it's just-'

'Just what Charlie? You are not gay! You date guys.'

Ruby's voice got increasingly louder and Charlie hoped that she didn't draw attention to herself. The last thing she needed was Colleen getting a whim of this; the news would spread like wild fire then.

'Ruby…'

She basically pleaded, her hand reaching to grab her sisters' as Ruby stood up only to have her pull away. Charlie knew this would come as a shock to Ruby, she also knew that she had never really coped with change all that well. And Charlie being gay was kinda a big change. She stood quickly trying to get Ruby to listen placing her hand on her shoulder, straight away Ruby shrugged it off turning to leave.

'Ruby wait, please.'

Charlie begged, wanting desperately for her younger sister to understand.

'No, Charlie! You are not gay.'

Ruby's words hit her like acid, Charlie stepped back slightly watching as her sister left the Diner quickly. Tears brimmed in her eyes, making them look bright. The small droplets sliding slowly down her cheek, leaving her face flushed. Reverting back Charlie sat down running her fingers through her hair as she took a shaky breath in, her other hand grasping her now only just warm coffee hoping for that sense of warmth and comfort. It was defiantly a huge mistake to jump into the deep end without a safety device…for she had just well and truly drowned.

----

'She completely freaked, I mean I barely even had a chance to explain things properly.'

Joey listened carefully as Charlie explained what happened with Ruby, her feet lightly kicking the soft sand they walked on. She could tell Charlie was hurting something that made her heart break. To be honest she hadn't expected Ruby's actions to be as harsh and defensive as they had been, and wished she had been there to help Charlie out. Maybe if Ruby saw how much she cared for her sister she might have been more willing to accept it. But atlas she wasn't and thinking of 'what if's' wasn't helping much. Right now she needed to comfort Charlie.

'Give her some time; I'm sure she will come around soon.'

Joey gave Charlie a small smile, stopping as she sat softly on the sand her eyes watching the waves. Charlie joined her letting out a long sigh, both of them sitting in comfortable silence for a few seconds. Joey looking over at Charlie who seemed lost in thought, a silent tear falling down her cheek.

'I hope she comes around soon,'

Charlie said finally turning to face Joey; she smiled a little as her hand found Joey's. Seeking comfort from the younger girl. Joey turns her body to face Charlie looking kindly into her eyes; she wants to make Charlie feel better. Although her words seem to be stuck in her mouth, so with one fluent move she gives Charlie a soft kiss. Her hand cupping her face as she pushes her body forward. Felling a surge of warmth as Charlie did the same; Joey could easily get use to this. They parted slowly both girls smiling widely, each just enjoying the moment. None of them noticing a figure watching them intently, they also didn't see his crooked smile as he disappeared behind some trees.

----

The sun was low in the sky covered by a few clouds, its deep orange light stretching far, shining and dancing through the dark leaves of trees and glistening off the calm water. Its position created long shadows across the ground; they were a grey colour not quite black. The wind was cool as it whipped past Joey's face her hair blowing gently as did her clothes. She held Charlie's hand lightly as the two of them made their way home, each in their own finding something mesmerizing to look upon. For Joey this was Charlie, she looked stunning under the suns calm glow. Her eyes transfixed on where she was walking as her long hair curled and whipped in the light sea breeze. Joey couldn't help but stare feeling lucky that Charlie had indeed chosen to be with her, if it wasn't for the occasional passerby and odds that she could be heard easily, Joey would have screamed at the top of her lungs how happy she was…Of course due to people being around she advised herself to keep quiet. Instead she was quite content to just stare.

Joey was first to step into the house noticing it to be empty, she gather Leah was working and VJ was at a mate's house. Ruby well, she was more than likely spending some time on her own. With a quick movement Joey walked over to the sink, grabbing a clean glass from the side of her. She could hear Charlie behind her go into the living room. Her hand reaching to turn on the tap as clean water spurted quickly from it, splashing against the sides and bottom of the glass. Filling it up only half way. She took a large sip welcoming the cool, refreshing liquid. She was just about to ask Charlie if she wanted a drink when a muffled voice and loud crash was heard, turning around quickly she saw Robbo. His arm wrapped tightly around Charlie's neck as she fought against him, his other arm was near her stomach Joey noticing one of Leah's cooking knives held firmly in his hand.

Her body became numb, as a wave of fear plagued her every muscle. The glass of water slipping from her hand, landing with a loud smash upon the floor…particles of glass both tiny and large scattering as far as a meter away as the liquid pooled around Joey's shoes. He had Charlie, he had control of Charlie…what was she going to do? More to the point what the hell was he going to do? She breathed heavily as air became hard to find, his eyes not leaving hers as he smiled daringly.

'You do exactly as I say and no one will get hurt.'

His voice is dry, and it makes Joey shiver. She can't look away from Charlie, can't not see the knife that is so close to her. Can't ignore Robbo's slight chuckle nor the rasp in his tone. She wants to do something; Charlie looks scared, angry, but still scared. Joey can't move as fear surges around her body, it's paralyzing, nauseating. Her figure one of fright, as she just stands there. Praying that someone would help them, anyone.


	3. Burn for a burn

Charlie could feel the rough burn of the thick rope against her wrists; her feet were tied steadily to the chair legs as she desperately pulled about. Slowing a fraction as the rope cut into her arm, her breathing heavy and heart beat unscripted. She couldn't let Robbo win, not so easily. Her head flung up as she heard Joey scream, wishing intently for the rope and tape that bound her to magically disappear. Joey was putting up a struggle as Robbo violently tried to tie her to another chair; her legs kicking wildly as he easily began to overpower her. She looked scared her skin pale and eyes haunting to look at. Robbo fluently grabbed tightly to her arm throwing her harshly to the ground, Charlie hearing only that of a muffled sob. How could she just be forced to sit here? How could he be so evil? Charlie gritted her teeth tightly as Robbo pinned Joey down, his hands holding her wrists tightly as he gave her a hard smile.

'Get off her!'

Charlie yells she can't just watch Joey get hurt. She won't! Charlie can feel her anger starting to rise as Robbo ignores her, pulsating around her body as though it was now a part of her. She pulls against her restraints once more watching as Joey thrashes trying to free herself. Her mind becoming over whelmed as Robbo's sick laugh fills the room, his empty eyes fixed on Joey. Like he is taunting her, taunting both of them. She needs to get his attention to catch him off guard, but how? Charlie's mind isn't working properly all her police training suddenly lost as the situation engulfs her. Taking away her cool and calm outer-exterior and replacing it with her irrational thinking. Her feelings for Joey clouding her judgment, and her anger for Robbo increasing the ability of her jumbled thoughts. She shakes her head to clear up the cobwebs knowing that if she doesn't do something things will go from bad to worse.

'Leah will be home soon!'

She screams probably louder than the moment needed. Robbo seems unaffected by her slight threat, as though she is just making things up. Truthfully she isn't, it's just the whole _'soon' _part that was kinda a white lie. She knows Leah won't be home until late; at least another three hours will have passed before she enters the house. But she also knows that Robbo doesn't know this, and that if she can get him on edge maybe she might have a chance at escaping…maybe.

'Hey, did you hear me?!'

Charlie screams her voice serious yet she even surprises herself at how calm her tone was. Finally Robbo turns his focus on her. His eyes waiting for her to continue.

'Leah, she will be home really soon. And if it's not her calling the police it will be Ruby, I'm sure they will both take pleasure in making the phone call!'

Robbo hesitates a bit and Charlie keeps her eyes on his, knowing that bluffing has always been a strong point of hers. She calmly looks to Joey who has slowed her struggling only occasionally thrashing against Robbo's tight restraint. She winces as Joey is violently pulled to her feet; maybe threatening Robbo wasn't such a good idea. She should have known that in her line of work when criminals are under pressure they tend to do stupid things, things that hurt innocent people. She watches carefully as Robbo edges forward making sure his grip on Joey is escape proof, he leans closer to Charlie as though what he is about to say is top secret. Charlie tries her best to keep her strong façade up, knowing that she can't let Robbo see her fear. She needs to be strong for Joey; she doesn't want two of them being vulnerable. Robbo would have a field day with that.

'It's damn sure lucky I have a plan then isn't it?'

His voice is pitted with amusement as he talks, his eyes studying Charlie's features to see her reaction. She doesn't give him the satisfaction instead she adverts her gaze and looks at Joey, seeing the younger woman almost pleading with her eyes. How are they going to get out of this one? Her question is one she doesn't answer, she can't. She doesn't know how to, her mind has gone through every possible escape plan. This was her last one, and Robbo has basically crushed any hope of it working.

'Now if you don't cooperate and play nice, things will get messy.'

Charlie tears herself away from Joey her eyes looking at Robbo she wants to yell at him, hit him just so he can know what it's like. But her current status of being tied to a chair kind of stops her. She thinks for a moment as she goes to speak, stopping herself quickly as she again looks at Joey not wanting to entice Robbo she shuts her mouth. Her head slowly slouching a fraction in defeat. Robbo is pleased by her actions his smile untamed as he reaches into his pocket, pulling out a set of car keys he shakes them quickly in front of Charlie.

'Who's up for a drive?'

His voice is stricken and mixed with a dry laugh, Charlie's stomach drops and all she can do is stare at the silver keys. _Oh no!_

_----_

Charlie could see Robbo's car park behind a few trees, the red shine making it obvious it was there. She was tempted to run; his grip on her upper arm wasn't enough to stop her. Although seeing him holding Joey harshly by the waist pulled close to him was. He wasn't dumb and walked quickly making sure his actions didn't look to suspicious, although Charlie did doubt his sense of colour hiding a bright red car behind a flimsy pale green tree, I mean come on! They reached the car surprisingly fast, considering Charlie was doing her best to keep at a slow pace. His hand releasing her arm as he opened the back door, Charlie again considered running, hitting him or screaming to catch someone's attention. Her mind contradicting herself as she just stood there. Feeling her heart beat rise considerably as he roughly forced Joey into the car, slamming the door with extra might.

'You're in the front with me.'

He said turning to face Charlie; his eyes traced her body slowly making her feel very uncomfortable. If she had her gun with her right now she would have shot him without a second's hesitation. He smiled dryly as he again grabbed her upper arm yanking her forcefully then shoving her in the front seat, joining her moments later. The car started loudly and she could feel his eyes watching her movement.

'Let's go shall we?'

Robbo laughed. Patting Charlie on the thigh which made her flinch.

----

Joey stayed quiet as the car sped, her mind racing and heart becoming out of control. She didn't dare move; even if she tried she doubted that she could. Fear had overtaken her body and everything seemed like a blur. Where was he taking them? God! If she could just have done something, fought harder or at least not freeze. Why did she have to go and freeze? Charlie hadn't, she had tried to fight at least. Yet Joey didn't. Well not until after he had already tied Charlie to the chair, turning his attention then on her. Even just the sight of his eyes and croaked smile sent fear pulsating through her, it wasn't until Charlie had screamed for her to fight that she had. Inedible she had got nowhere ending up pinned to the ground, barely making Robbo struggle as he easily held her down. She shut her eyes tightly when thinking of this, remembering the feeling of being utterly helpless to save herself. Remembering how every memory of Robbo's first attack, then the second came flooding back. Third time lucky for Robbo. Her eyes shot open as the car rounded a corner, the tires screeching loudly. For a moment she contemplated jumping forwards and strangling him from behind, but the fear that he would over power her stopped her. That and the fact that if she did he might lose control of the car, leading to a crash. Joey didn't want injuring Charlie on her conscious.

Although Robbo was talking she could barely hear what he was saying, her heart beat thumped loudly in her ears; and for a minute Joey swore she was going to pass out. The only words that got through were Charlie's remarks and warnings. Telling Robbo to stop now before he gets in too deep. Although her statement went un-answered as the car came to a complete stop, Robbo turning back to look at Joey.

'We're here.'

He laughed making Joey feel sick. Seconds later she was being violently pulled from the car, her legs weak threatening to buckle beneath her as Robbo basically supported half her weight. What was portrayed in front of them was a small shack like house. It looked old. And Joey couldn't help but notice the run down condition it was in. Trees surrounded them, adding to Joey's fears that they were in a very secluded spot. _Great! _

Robbo roughly pushed both Joey and Charlie through the front door, Joey hitting the ground hard as Charlie staggered a little. Managing to keep her footing. The place was just about empty, save for a flimsy old table, torn curtains and a badly standing sofa with one broken leg also a few beer cans scattered though out. Joey cringes as Robbo slams the door making a few windows rattle. His figure turning to face the standing Charlie, pointing strongly at her.

'You!'

He basically yells, Joey watches worriedly as Charlie stands her ground not allowing Robbo the satisfaction of seeing her fear. He points again this time to the ground next to Joey. Charlie complies and instantly Joey feels a bit of relief wash over her, just knowing Charlie is next to her makes her feel safe.

--

'Sit back to back, now!'

Robbo's voice is laced with a gruff impatient tone his eyes watching them intently. Charlie is the first to move taking a quick glance at Joey and trying to give her a reassuring smile. She turns her focus back at Robbo who has grabbed a roll of duck tape. She notices Joey's breathing has become elevated her own rising as she desperately thinks of a way to get out. Although her mind suddenly stops as Robbo walks over to them, his laugh dry as he stretches out the tape. Making quick work of tying the two women together.

'Looks like you're a bit tied up.'

He laughs, his humour being lost on both Charlie and Joey. Charlie can't help but glare, god! If she could only get revenge, she'd lock his sorry ass up for sure. But not before giving him what he deserves. Her mind is on Joey, she must be going through a whole lot worse…her history with Robbo isn't exactly a good one. She wants to comfort her, tell her things will be okay. But if she talks she knows Robbo will probably make things hell for both her and Joey. So she keeps her mouth closed her eyes shutting tightly as she suppresses the urge to cry, she can't break down now. She will not let herself. Her internal promise to stay strong for Joey is one she bids to keep. Her thoughts are interrupted by a muffled sob, Charlie's eyes opening fast to see Robbo leaving the room. Her attention being drawn to Joey's quiet whimpers the sound tugging at her heart.

'Joey…?'

She asks her voice low as to not be heard by Robbo. She hears Joey mumble something but can't quite make out what it is.

'It's going to be okay, alright? Someone will notice we are gone.'

Charlie's voice is a little louder her only goal being to make sure Joey is okay. She feels Joey move a fraction drawing in a deep breath.

'What if they don't? What if they can't find us?'

Charlie can tell Joey is starting to panic, her voice breaking as she puts her head down. Charlie had already been through the 'what if's' already thought of everything that could happen, and even she had her moments where she thought she couldn't keep going. But deep down her fear was rising, what if Joey was right and no one finds them? What happens then?

----

Ruby was in a hurry, she knew she had been rude and uncaring towards Charlie. Her own sister who had chosen to confide in her. She needed to apologize to explain why she freaked, how she was caught off guard and that with time she could accept the way Charlie felt about Joey. Surely Charlie would understand her reaction; it was a big thing to comprehend to understand. Everything had happened so fast and Ruby was just a little taken back…okay a lot taken back! But still she understood now, and that's all that mattered.

The door swung open quickly as Ruby made her way inside, dropping her school bag lazily upon the ground before looking around. Her heart sinking a little as she saw the broken glass, shards of it still on the ground. For a minute she thought about calling out, to check if there was anyone in the house. But if there was she didn't want to entice them to come out especially if they were someone bad. She quietly made her way into the living room taking in a sharp intake of breath as she saw the chair with rope and scrunched up tape around it. Her eyes also noticing Charlie's mobile phone lying under the table, what had happened? What does she do? Ruby quickly grabbed her phone from her pocket, her fingers punching the numbers with speed and desperation.

'Leah!'

She almost yelled, tears starting to appear in her eyes.

'Ruby, what's wrong?'

Leah answered, her voice calming the girl a bit as she tried to pull herself together. She didn't want to cause Leah to panic, she wasn't even sure if there was reason to. Although as much as she wished that were true she knew otherwise. Taking another glance around the room she sucked in a breath, turning around as not to see the sight.

'I think Charlie's in trouble.'

She said her voice breaking slightly within her throat. So badly wanting her words to be wrong.

----

Charlie hadn't answered Joey's questions instead they fell into a tense silence; the only sound that could be heard was a slight rustling from the other room and the occasional muttering from Robbo. Charlie wondered what he was up to; surely if he had wanted to seriously hurt them he would have done it by now right? Her focus shifted as he entered the room, his smile stuck steadily on his face.

'Who's ready for some fun?'

He asked, holding a container of gasoline in one hand. Shaking it ever so slightly, Charlie gave him a glare.

'Oh come on, you're not afraid of a little fire are you?'

This time he presents a lighter from his pocket, making Charlie falter her face dropping as she realized his plan. Surely he wouldn't kill them right? Although her mind desperately hoped he was just bluffing, trying to make them scared. She knew deep down that he was more than serious. She knew that before long the place would be up in flames, the question is would they get out alive? God! She wished she knew that answer. Her breathing became shallow as she watched him carefully, splashing the gasoline over the ground, walls and lack thereof furnisher. The clear liquid soaking quickly into the old carpet, a drop or two still visible. It hastily ran down the creamy-brown walls the droplets breaking apart to make little lines before slowly coming to a stop. He made sure the can was empty before chucking it discerningly aside, his focus on Joey and Charlie. His mind on what he was to do, how he was going to do it. His laugh uncontrolled as he looked at the two women.

'Let the fun begin,'

He said dryly, Charlie looking intently at his features. Her body littered with fear, fear for herself, and fear for Joey. Fear for what was going to happen she couldn't concentrate properly, her head unwilling to allow any common sense through. She could hear Joey's heavy breathing which in turn made her feel even more worried, her own heart beat thumping loudly in her ears, fighting to break from her chest.

'You won't get away with this!'

She yelled anger present in her tone. She meant what she said; every fiber in her body knew he wouldn't get away with this. Whether it be by her hand, someone else's or simply just the amount of karma that was owed to him. 'Cause she would bet her own life that he had plenty of bad karma on his side. She looked up as Robbo chuckled.

'I already have…'

He said slowly. Walking toward the door as he pulled out the lighter. His smile embedded into her memory. She watched as the flickering flame appeared a bright glow of orange, yellow and a slight touch of red. It danced quickly to the side as Robbo let out another laugh his breath causing a small amount of smoke to propel from the flame. Charlie wanted to scream but her throat was dry, causing her to swallow hard. Robbo giving both her and Joey a wink before he slowly threw the lighter, escaping out the door as the silver lighter clashed heavily with the carpet and the start of large flames grew. The heat escalating far too quickly for Charlie's liking, as thick smoke rose to the ceiling. Resenting Robbo for the use of gasoline, which quickened the fire and made things far smokier. This was going to be a hard one to get out of!


	4. Bad Luck, Good Luck?

Authors Note: _Hey again, Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I got such a great response that I thought i'd posted the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy. _

----

The flames moved quickly and Charlie couldn't help but watch as a small spark from the fire landed on the curtains, within moments it turned into a flickering flame engulfing the rest of the fabric then moving onto its next item. She watched as the smoke became heavy, smothering. Leaving traces of black soot in the air which eventually came to rest upon the walls, ground and her clothes. The temperature had risen and small beads of sweat slowly rolled down Charlie's face, making things that much more difficult to concentrate. It was the sound of Joey coughing that made her come back to reality, noticing the fire was fast becoming vicious and the smoke filled the room, she needed to untie the tape…that was all that she could think about doing, her mind itching to know how she was going to accomplish this task, yet her body had already started to move, wriggling quickly as to try and free her arms.

'Charlie…'

Joey whisper holding back a cough, her voice low yet it was all that filled Charlie's head. She briefly stopped moving breathing heavily as the ratio shifted to more smoke then air. Waiting for Joey to continue, hoping that maybe she had come up with a plan to get them out of this situation because her ideas weren't exactly bullet proof. When Joey didn't speak again Charlie decided that her plan would have to do, surely this wasn't how she was meant to die!

'Joey, I need you to try and get your hands free!'

Charlie said keeping her voice calm, Joey nodded each of them twisting and turning both hoping that one of them would get free. The flames were becoming wilder, engulfing everything in its path. The heat was unbearable and the smoke did little to help. Charlie felt her body becoming heavier the smoke squeezing the air from her lungs, making everything seem blurry. Her mind spinning as she desperately tried to stay conscious, but her body was weak…unable to move anymore. Her breathing shallow as though she were a sleep. She couldn't say anything, her mind screaming at her to yell for Joey, although the goal to do that seemed miles away. She almost welcomed the darkness that had started to cloud over her, the escape from reality that over the last few hours she had wished to go to. Her mind feeling slightly at ease as a peaceful feeling washed over her, Charlie could hear the faint sound of Joey talking her mind unable to register just exactly what she was saying, all she knew was Joey seemed scared, worried. But Charlie couldn't do a thing as finally reality disappeared as to the scorching flames, thick smoke and Joey's voice.

----

'Charlie, Charlie! Wake up!'

Screamed Joey her body struggling to get free from the restraint. She was starting to panic, and had good reason to do so. She needed to wake Charlie up; she needed to make sure that she was okay. Her body longed to touch Charlie, to tell her things were going to be okay. To see her beautiful eyes and to get lost in them. She couldn't just watch and wait for the fire to eventually reach them; she couldn't let Charlie down like that. Not after everything she had done for her, she had been her rock, her safety net when she felt like she was falling. She got her through a difficult time helped her see past it. Joey wasn't about to give up now. Charlie needed her and that was all that mattered. With one last violent twist Joey managed to get her arm free, sighing with relief. She made quick work to untie herself and Charlie, supporting the woman's back as she laid her gently onto the ground.

'Charlie, come on wake up!'

She said loudly shaking her slightly, Charlie didn't move her body limp, motionless. Joey's hand held tightly to Charlie's tears pricking at her eyes, there must be a way to get out of here! Joey looked around the fire was closing in it would be just a matter of time before it reached them. She could see parts of rubble falling from the roof and walls, the steady line of fire blazing mercilessly not stopping for anything. Her attention was drawn to the window as it cracked loudly, small indents creeping across the surface of the glass getting bigger and splitting into more tiny cracks. The heat must have affected it, causing it to become weak and fragile. That was it! The window, she could get out the window. She just had to figure out a way of getting Charlie out as well, this was most certainly going to be the tricky part.

----

Ruby's heart beat was fast, her eyes stinging with tears. She sat quietly on a slightly uncomfortable chair her eyes watching as Leah spoke to an officer. It felt like hours since they had been at the police station, although Ruby was quite sure it had been less than ten minutes. She wished she could hear what they were discussing, whether they had any idea of where Charlie…for that matter Joey was. But she couldn't hear and had given up trying to lip read about five minutes ago. Her mind now solidly focused on her last words to Charlie, how could she have been so cruel? How could she just so easily throw words filled with daggers at her sister? She regretted what she had spoken, wanting nothing more than to take them back. She didn't want Charlie thinking she hated her, thinking that she didn't accept her for who she was. If only she could have said that, told her she understood. Ruby's head flick up quickly as she feels a comforting touch on her arm, her eyes meeting Xavier's his smile is warm.

'It's going to be okay.'

He say's gently nodding reassuringly. Ruby wants to believe him, she wants to have his faith. Her heart hoping that his words are the truth, clinging to their meaning. But, her stomach is churning making her feel nauseas and no matter how hard she tries she can't help but picture the worst. Tears again stinging as a few make their way down her face.

'Hey, Charlie is a strong person Rubes…I'm sure you have nothing to worry about.'

Xavier states rubbing her arm softly, Ruby nods slowly leaning into her boyfriend as she rests her head on his shoulder. Closing her eyes willingly as she breathes in deeply. Charlie was a strong person, she always had been. She had always been there for her, looking after her when their dad became sick with Alzheimer's disease. Eventually taking most the responsibilities around the house on. Never once complaining about what she had to do. Ruby admired her sisters' strength she wished she had told her that more often. Her thoughts were interrupted by a out of breath Aden running into the station, his face covered with worry and concern.

'Leah!'

He called out as he spotted her, catching both the attention of her and the officer. Ruby understood Aden's worry, he was close to Joey, and they seemed like good friends.

'I just heard about Joey and Charlie, do we know anything yet?'

His eyes are questioning as he awaits an answer, his body tense. Ruby stands slowly walking over to Leah; she wants to hear the answer just as much as Aden. Xavier stays sitting and Ruby suddenly feels as though she is alone, her hands become clammy as she looks over at Leah almost pleading for an answer, one that will put her mind at rest and make her breathe a sigh of relief.

'No not yet.'

Leah quietly says, Ruby feels her heart sink surely they would have found something…anything that could suggest where Charlie and Joey is. Her eyes are directed to another officer walking quickly over to them, he seems in a hurry and starts speaking before he even gets a chance to stop his fast pace.

'We've just had a witness come forward, saying they saw Charlie and Joey on the beach late today, apparently a medium built man with darkish hair had been lurking near them. We're looking into this statement now and doing everything we can to find this guy.'

The officer explained in a cool manner, giving a polite smile to both Ruby and Leah before nodding kindly and retreating back into his office. Ruby can't help but feel a little relieved, at least there not still at square one. Still her mind is desperately trying to think of anyone who might want to hurt Joey and Charlie, someone who would go to such an extent. Although it seems as Aden had come to a conclusion of his own, Ruby couldn't help but notice his stricken face watching intently as a wave of anger crossed his features.

'Robbo! It must have been him, that bastard!'

Aden no soon said the words before he turned on his heel and left the police station. His body language suggesting he wasn't too happy, as he muttered under his breath. Ruby straining to hear but his jumbled speech was lost on her. She looked at Leah more than a little confused, worry etched sternly upon her face. Hoping immensely that Charlie and Joey would be okay.

----

Joey knelt beside Charlie as she slowly moved her arm behind the older women's back, carefully sitting her up a fraction. Charlie had been in and out of consciousness for a little bit now, muttering random words before passing back out again. Joey knew what she had to do; and she knew she had to act fast. So with what strength she had left she held tightly around Charlie's waist pulling her slowly as she made her way closer to the window. Charlie wasn't heavy, the only thing Joey struggled with was how limp her body was, finding it difficult to keep a grip. Once Joey was close enough as she needed to the window she gently lowered Charlie to the ground again. Her heart beating faster as she began to worry. What if she didn't make it out in time? What if Charlie didn't make it? She couldn't live without her; she knew she wouldn't survive if Charlie wasn't around. Joey held back her tears as she shook her head, no! She wasn't going to think like that, all she needed was to focus on the task at hand.

'It's now or never!'

Joey said basically talking to herself, her throat was horse as the smoke burned her lungs, suppressing yet another cough she turned to look at Charlie. Taking in a moment's thought she quickly unzipped her jacket her skin feeling the heat from the flames more then what she had before. Bending down Joey placed her jacket over Charlie, hoping that it would shield her from the ever growing fire. She then picked up some rubble, a piece of splintered wood that was once a part of the flimsy table. Without a moments doubts she swung the wood at the window, watching as a few cracks split across the surface. She drew in what air she could as she swung again, this time the window gave way as shards of glass violently shattered in front of her, coming to rest near her feet and outside. Joey allowed herself a small smile as she turned to Charlie, kneeling gently beside the unconscious woman.

'I'm going to get you out of here Charlie.'

Joey promised running her hand through Charlie's soft hair.

----

Aden jogged quickly down the road, his blood pumping around his body as he pushed his self to go faster, his breathing hard and paced as he scanned the area where Robbo normally hangs about. Aden knowing this because since Joey had told him what happened he had kept an eye on Robbo, making sure he never went near Joey. The anger that had died down somewhat since he had been running, suddenly came rushing back as Aden laid eyes on Robbo. The man was throwing junk into his boot, his car filthy with dirt and mud. Before Aden had a chance to think things through he ran over to Robbo pushing him violently against the side of the car, his hands holding tightly to Robbo's unclean shirt as he stared mercilessly into the mans.

'What'd you do to Joey and Charlie?'

Aden screamed his face becoming crimson red as the anger soared through his body, causing him to shove Robbo again harder against his car, his eyes sustaining fury.

'Tell me!'

He yelled watching as Robbo laughed dryly pushing the younger boy back. Aden staggering slightly regaining his footing.

'I don't know what you're talking 'bout kid.'

Robbo states smiling easily as he fixes his ruffled top, Aden stepping forward as he again confronts Robbo. He can't let Robbo get away with this, he knows he has done something with Joey and Charlie and can't just let Robbo walk. He needs to protect Joey; she had confided in him…she had trusted him. He knows more than anyone else what she went through, she doesn't need any more trouble in her life.

'Whatever trouble they got their selves into, I'm sure they had it coming.'

Robbo adds making sure Aden saw his devious grin. Was this a game to him? Again anger fills Aden, overwriting his head, overwriting every sense in his body that tells him to keep his cool. Rational thinking out the window Aden sends Robbo to the ground with one swift movement, his fist colliding hard with the older man's face. Robbo reluctantly winces as blood appears, dripping slowly from his lip. Aden smiles just a fraction maybe irrational thinking was the better way to go after all, 'cause it sure felt good.

'Where are they?!'

Aden again asks this time his voice is noticeably calmer, yet holds a threatening tone as he stares at Robbo. Refusing to leave until he got what he came for…an answer.

----

Joey's attempts to wake Charlie had failed; she needed her to wake up. It would make it that much easier to get out the window. But Charlie stayed unconscious not moving as the fire destroyed everything around them. Joey couldn't breathe her lungs filling with smoke as she coughed, air being restricted as her lungs panged for a decent breath. She couldn't help but remember back…back to when her and Charlie had been on the boat, she felt so peaceful, so safe when she was with Charlie. She could forget everything and just be herself. When they were dancing, nothing else mattered. It was just them in a world of their own. A memory that Joey treasured dearly. Joey laughed lightly remembering how alive she had felt, her mind suddenly stopping as she heard Charlie let out a quite groan.

'Why are you laughing?' Charlie asked weakly, a small smile playing on her lips. 'I'm pretty sure this situation is one where laughter really doesn't enter in anyway.'

Joey gave a smile as she looked at Charlie, relief washing over her…Yes! She was kind of trapped in a burning house, the flames fueled by gasoline. Her lungs seemed to refuse to work as she basically coughed more and more, and until moments ago her mind had completely left and she was caught laughing aloud in the worst of situations, but she had Charlie, Charlie who was now conscious enough to hold a conversation.

'So we're still in the middle of flames then, huh?' Charlie asked, smiling a little to lighten the mood. 'Thought you would have saved me already.' She laughed.

'Shut up, I'm working on it,'

Joey replied her voice light; she couldn't help but give Charlie a cheeky grin. Both girls' suddenly falling quiet as they hear a car door slam, followed by a loud scream.

'Joey!'

'Aden…' Joey whispered to herself glancing quickly at Charlie as her eyes sparked with new found hope.

Charlie didn't seem to hear Aden's scream her breathing becoming shallow, Joey suddenly kicking into motion. Aden was here, he could help. It wasn't just up to her. Joey quickly grabbed Charlie's arm and putting it around her neck as she tried to get her to stand.

'We need to get to the window.'

Joey explained her heart beating faster as Charlie only gave a mumble…she defiantly needed to get her out of here and fast. She wasn't going to allow her past to hurt Charlie, she couldn't. By now Charlie had basically her whole weight on Joey, her legs barely being able to stand let alone walk.

'Charlie!'

Aden's voice yelled, giving Joey more strength to get to the window. It wasn't far although in this moment it felt like miles away. Joey gripped tightly around Charlie's waist as she got to the window, coughing badly as the smoke surrounded her.

'Aden! Over here, help me get Charlie out!'

Screamed Joey hoping that her voice was loud enough, she sighed quietly as Aden came running up worry present in his features, his face stricken.

'What the hell happened?'

He asked although Joey was pretty certain he already knew most of it, Aden coughed slightly as Joey shock her head signaling for him to take Charlie. She looked in a bad way and immediately Aden nodded grabbing hold of Charlie gently, holding firmly around her waist as he lifted her out the window. Joey was relieved as she watched him pulled her to safety, laying her down a few meters away. Charlie was fine, she was safe…And to Joey that was all that mattered. Her mind at peace as Aden came running back, his chest rising and falling hard as he sucked in deep breaths.

'Joey, take my hand.'

He said coughing; Joey grasped his hand tightly as she made her way out the window. Her arm being placed around his neck as she suddenly felt very tired, unable to process what was going on. Her lungs still burning as she slowly sank to the ground, Aden crouching down next to her as he gently rubbed her back.

'I'll call an ambulance and the fire brigade.'

He said his voice calm. Joey just nodded her hand gripping tightly to Charlie's as tears started to form. The whole ordeal sinking in. If she ever saw Robbo again…well even she wouldn't be in control of her actions. He would pay…she was absolutely certain of that!


	5. Revenge is great!

Charlie's head was clouded as she slowly opened her eyes, the fog that kept her from thinking straight gradually disappearing as she focused on a clock. It was ticking quietly upon the wall, the jet black hands showing her that it was just past eight. Most likely in the morning Charlie thought, her eyes slowly scanning the hospital room. It was clean, very clean. She turned her head towards the left as she saw Joey. A chair pulled close by the bed as she rested her head on her arm, she was sleeping, peacefully by what Charlie could tell. Charlie only then realizing that Joey held her hand lightly; this comforted her making a smile reach her lips.

Charlie couldn't remember much about getting out of the burning house, everything in her mind seemed scattered. As though someone had smashed her memories into little pieces. The things she could remember was Joey holding her tightly, desperately trying to get to the window. She can remember Joey coughing, a lot. Staggering a little from the amount of smoke that surrounded her and calling loudly for help, although her voice sounded muffled and Charlie couldn't quite make out everything she was saying. Then suddenly the heat of the flames that filled the house and the thick suffocating smoke was gone and she was being gently laid on the ground by Aden, someone who Charlie had not suspected to see, but, was more than happy to accept his help. Feeling a calm sensation wash over her as he whispered 'you're safe now Charlie, everything's going to be fine.' The next thing she recalls is hearing the soft sobs of Joey before she was pulled again from reality, her world again becoming black.

Blinking back her memories Charlie gave Joey's hand a squeeze, feeling comforted by her presents in the room. They were both safe and that was something to be grateful about, Joey was right here within her grasp, and Charlie didn't want to let go. A light knock alerted Charlie to Aden as he hesitantly walked in, giving her a friendly smile.

'How are you?'

He asked Charlie noticing worry in his eyes, she returned the smile trying to ease the boys concern as she nodded slightly, licking her lips.

'I'm fine,'

Charlie stated, truthfully she was a little lost for words. I mean both Joey and Aden had saved her life, how was she meant to thank him. She couldn't even begin to think where she might start, or what she would even say. No words could explain how thankful she was, how much she appreciated what he had done. Aden seemed to relax immensely as he let out a breath he was obviously holding, pointing over to Joey as he spoke.

'She's been here a long time, wanted to wait for you to wake up.'

Charlie gave a small laugh; she knew she would have probably done the same thing if it were her in Joey's situation. Again she gave the younger girls' hand a squeeze not really minding if Aden was watching. All she cared about was feeling Joey with her, knowing she was close, near her. Aden took it upon his self to sit down, grabbing a spare chair from the corner of the room and dragging it closer to the hospital bed.

'They haven't found Robbo yet…the police that is, he probably did a runner.'

Aden said Charlie could tell he was trying his best to keep his voice calm, although her stomach still dropped. Surely he wasn't going to get away with this…he's gotten away with far too much as it is. She sighs, shutting her eyes in an attempt to understand why Robbo seemed to always get a jail free card.

'…But I'm sure they will catch him soon, apparently they found gasoline, rope and duck tape in his car so he won't get away with this.'

Added Aden, he seemed just as eager for Robbo to be punished as Charlie did.

'How did you know where we were?'

Charlie questions not really certain on how he had figured everything out, she looked over at Aden who let out a soft breath seeming preparing to speak.

'When I found out that you and Joey were missing I went straight to the police station, one of the officers there mentioned something about a man following you…I kinda just jumped to collusions,'

Said Aden, Charlie just nodded glad that he had made that leap. If he hadn't things could have turned out very differently. She gave him a small smile gesturing for him to continue.

'When I found Robbo I was angry, probably too angry. He wouldn't admit he knew anything so I hit him, brought him to the ground. I kept asking and finally he just coughed up everything…'

Charlie was quite amazed that Robbo had spilt everything to Aden, maybe he thought his plan had worked, that he had gotten away with it. God! Who knows, Charlie had given up quite some time ago trying to figure him out. She could not understand how someone could be so evil, ruthless in every way possible.

'Thank you,'

She said quietly Aden gave her a smile.

'Hey, don't mention it.'

He stood gently as he moved the chair back to its original place, turning as he reached the slightly ajar door.

'I spoke to the doctors earlier; they said you can be discharged later today.'

With that he exited the room, Charlie let out a long breath of air. Turning her focus on the still sleeping Joey, her body moving in a calm motion as she breathed evenly. Charlie didn't want this feeling to end, she felt safe and warm just lying with Joey close by. Shutting her eyes she listened to the soft sound of Joey breathing, her mind becoming hazed with sleep as she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

----

Charlie was more than relieved to get home, hospitals were not her thing. She had never much liked them, especially as a little kid. Her main memories at hospitals consisted of painful flu needles, checkups and the occasions where she would take her father in for his regular meeting with doctors. All saying the same thing, which was basically there was nothing they could do to prolong his Alzheimer's. There were also the few times where Ruby had been reckless as a child, broken bones est. With a loud happy sigh Charlie collapsed onto the couch, smiling as Joey joins her. She was more than happy to just forget everything that had happened, to get lost here with Joey. Although looking upon Joey she now noticed a worried almost scared expression. She was lost deep in thought. Charlie placed her hand gently on Joey's knee but got no reaction, she seemed as though she were in a catatonic state.

'Joey, are you okay?'

Asked Charlie keeping her voice calm, she knew all too well that Joey had been through a lot especially with Robbo. _Robbo!_ A name that made Charlie cringe. Made anger boil beneath her skin till she couldn't sit still, what she'd give to see him pay. Everything he had done to Joey made her suffer and go through so much pain. How could he just shrug it off and laugh? He didn't seem to care; he had no remorse for another human being. _Bastard_ Charlie cursed silently she hated thinking about what he must have done to Joey, and she was pretty sure Joey hated thinking about it too. Although she knew Joey often did, Charlie frequently noticed the younger girls' features change, becoming serious, pained. She would get lost probably way to deep within her thoughts, thinking, dealing the best way she knew how. Normally she would quickly snap from her mind giving Charlie a huge grin as though she had just been thinking about rainbows and puppy dogs, which Charlie knew was not the case. Although this time Joey didn't come from her thoughts, there was no grin or cute nervous laugh…just, thinking. Charlie couldn't take it so with one fluent move she took Joey in her arms, holding her firmly, protectively. She wanted Joey to feel safe, to know she was here for her and that she would never ever hurt her. She felt Joey relax her body shaking as she tried to hold back tears.

'Charlie…I was so scared, I-I thought you were going to die…'

Joey said as a sob escaped her, Charlie held tighter her hand running through Joey's hair soothingly.

'I don't know what I would have done if you…if you, didn't make it!'

Charlie tried holding back her tears but a few fell quickly down her cheek. She hated seeing Joey upset.

'It's okay, everything is fine now. I promise I won't let anything happen.'

Charlie's voice came out strained as she held back a rush of tears, the whole experience had taken a toll on her, she blinked quickly as to get the pictures of flames and Robbo's smug smirk from her head. Pulling back as to look in Joey's eyes. She was smiling weakly as she leaned forward giving Charlie a shy kiss on the lips, before pulling Charlie in for another hug. It wasn't until they heard Ruby come in did they part. Charlie looking at her sister straight away seeing distress on her face, quickly standing and walking over to her.

'Ruby, what's wrong?'

She asked her hand landing on her sisters' arm, Ruby's eyes met hers as she started to speak, glancing slightly at Joey who still sat upon the couch. Looking just as concerned as Charlie.

'Robbo's at the police station, they brought him in less than half an hour ago…'

Charlie felt her heart skip, a weight being lifted from her chest. If it weren't for the fact that Ruby was looking deadly serious and not at all happy she would have jumped for joy. She allowed herself to smile rubbing her sisters' arm in a vain attempt to ease Ruby's worry; she received a forced smile then was completely blown over by Ruby talking at a hundred miles per hour.

'I heard someone say that they didn't have enough evidence on Robbo, and that he had an air tight alibi…what if he doesn't go to jail Charlie? What if he decides to do this again?'

Ruby had grabbed Charlie's hand and held it tightly, not daring to let go. Her eyes starting to produce tears as she waited for her sister to reply, Charlie just smiled kindly. Ruby was very protective over her which could be a good thing and sometimes a bad thing. She placed her hand firmly on Ruby's shoulder this seemed to calm her immensely.

'Don't worry, whatever lies he has told to cover up won't hold…Joey, Aden and I are witnesses, he can't win.'

Charlie said calmly, her anger rising just thinking about Robbo. She knew there was no way his lies could stand up in court, getting it past the interview room was gunna be hard, let alone a jury. What Charlie would give to see him pay for everything he has done, with a quick thought Charlie turned to look at Joey.

'I'm going down to the police station,'

She said quickly, noticing both Joey and Ruby's utter confusion.

'I'm a witness they'll need my statement.'

Charlie tried to explain although she could see Joey's intense stare, surely she would understand that all Charlie wanted to do was make sure Robbo was going behind bars. Make sure that he had what was coming for him, he wasn't going to get away light with a few years behind bars, no! Charlie wanted to get revenge, she wanted to look into his eyes and make sure he saw that he had failed. Even if it was just for a passing second. Her mind suddenly snapped back as she heard Joey speak up.

'I'll come to.'

Three words she had not expected to hear from Joey, at first she was inclined to suggest that Joey stay at the house, but quickly nodded when she saw the same spark in Joey's eyes as she had in hers, Robbo was defiantly going to pay!

----

Joey wasn't exactly sure why she had insisted to go with Charlie to the police station, but she did know if she sat at home doing nothing, just thinking. She would most likely go crazy; she needed some closer even if it was just seeing his smug grin being wiped off his face. It wouldn't fix everything, how could it? What he has done to her won't go away that quickly, if ever. But she does know that knowing he can't hurt her or Charlie…or anyone else for that matter would be a huge relief. Joey wasn't exactly sure what to expect as she followed an eager Charlie into the station, Ruby tagging behind. Even though Charlie had insisted she stayed at home, basically resorting to threats when that failed, and then finally throwing her hands up in a surrender gesture as she allowed Ruby to get into the car. Joey receiving a cheeky smile from the younger girl which in turn made her grin just a little.

As they entered the station the first thing Joey noticed was a very impatient Aden, his hands were placed angrily upon his hips as he spoke in a hushed voice, the equivalent to a whisper/scream. The police officer he was talking to seemed a little flustered as she persisted that he sat down, and took in a few breaths as to keep calm although Aden refused to acknowledge her words as he let out a long annoyed filled sigh. Joey noticed his tense figure and was inclined to go over to him when she felt Charlie touch her lightly upon her arm; looking over to the older women she saw her staring harshly across the room…Joey looking to see what made Charlie suddenly so abrasive and cold.

'Come to see me off have ya?'

Joey didn't need to see who the voice belonged to, to know who it was. She felt her insides turn as she became still, paralyzed. Why did she always freeze? It wasn't exactly a great method when danger was around, it was like a fly landing on a frog…now that's just asking for trouble. Her mind suddenly rushed with thoughts, all flying by so fast. Why'd she come down here?

'What no kiss goodbye?'

Robbo said with faked shock, his eyes drilling into Joey's…and he seemed to completely ignore the two cops trying to lead him out of the station. Joey saw Charlie take a step in front of her, like she was trying to protect her keep her out of danger. Joey found this cute, Charlie was full of surprises. Although her being protective over people she cared about was quite well known, Joey couldn't help but smile. She liked meaning a lot to Charlie.

'I think you have a nice comfy cell waiting for you,'

Charlie stated her voice had become cold, harsh. Joey had always wondered how she could put up a strong wall so fast; to hide whatever emotion she was feeling. That was probably what made her such a good cop; she could detach herself from situations focusing only on the task at hand. Joey was snapped from her musings as she heard Robbo laugh, was this all just one big game to him?

'With any luck I won't be in there to long,'

He spoke confidently as he looked over to Charlie.

'I'm pretty sure your luck ran out when you trapped us in a house and set it a light!'

Charlie's voice became more emotional, her anger ceasing to hide.

'I don't know what you're talking about,'

'Oh, don't play dumb Robbo. I'm sure there is enough evidence to lock you away for good.'

Charlie took a step towards the restrained Robbo, her eyes dark as she glared at him. Joey hadn't really seen Charlie this way before, she could always keep most of what she was feeling inside, but, this was different. Charlie was mad, really mad. She made sure she kept Joey behind her out of reach from Robbo, Joey feeling somewhat safe with Charlie's position.

'No cell could hold me.'

Robbo spat, although he kept rather calm.

'Someone thinks to highly of their self,'

Joey turned quickly as she heard Ruby speak, momentarily forgetting about the younger girl. Ruby looked almost like Charlie, her eyes becoming a darker shade and her voice patronizing yet distant. Her face beheld a slight scowl as she glared at Robbo.

'Ruby, stay out of this.'

Quipped Charlie, turning briefly as to look at her sister. Joey could tell she didn't want Ruby making things worse, or getting in trouble herself, but Ruby just sighed not really taking in her sisters' words.

'I would keep your mouth shut if I was you!'

Stated Robbo…never one to take an insult easily. The comment makes Charlie turn back to face him, her eyes searching for any clue as to what he was thinking. Although Robbo only smirks at Ruby giving her a threatening look, this makes both Ruby and Joey uneasy but seems to not faze Charlie as she takes yet another step towards Robbo.

'Leave her out of this!'

She says loudly catching the attention of Aden and the other officer.

'Sorry, _honey _but I don't obey the law.'

His voice is low as he gives an even bigger smirk; Joey hears Charlie give out a small sigh and is just about to say something when Charlie suddenly lunges forward. Surprising everyone in the room as she hits Robbo harshly in the jaw, her expression unwavering as he staggers a little the two police officers supporting some of his weight as he finds his footing. Joey's heart is beating faster as she see's Robbo look at Charlie, his grin gone as anger replaces most of his features and emotions.

'Bitch!'

He yells and mimicking Charlie he lunges forward, only to be violently pulled back by the officers. Charlie takes a step back her eyes softening as she looks at Joey, a smile appearing on her lips as she lets out a gently sigh. Although Joey's heart is desperately trying to break from her chest she can't help but fill relieved, as though a weight has been lifted from her. Not only does Robbo get to spend a long time behind bars but he also has to live with being hit by a women. And Joey is quite sure he doesn't like being on the receiving end of one of her punches. Joey feels Charlie grab her arm lightly leading her outside and away from the commotion Robbo is making. She turns quickly to face Joey her eyes full of love and Joey just wants to melt into her arms, no one had ever protected her or stood up for her like Charlie had, not even her own brother. It felt incredible to be around someone who would literally fight off danger. Charlie seems relaxed, more relaxed then Joey has seem her in a long time. She smiles easily as she takes Joey's hands, her warmth soothing.

'Joey,'

She says gently. Joey keeps her eyes on Charlie's her own smile gracing her lips. Although it would have been a full blown grin if Joey had known what Charlie was going to say next, three words that fitted so well together, that came out clearly and meaningful. Words Joey had only dreamt of hearing but deep down never really expected to.

'I love you,'

Joey's breath caught in her throat, her eyes becoming wide and she smiled unrestrained. _I love you _the three words she clung to, holding every part of them close. She felt Charlie squeeze her hand slightly and without much thought threw herself into the older girls' arms, feeling Charlie wrap her hands tightly around her.

'I love you to, Charlie.'

She said, her smile never leaving her face as she spoke. It felt right, the words she had wanted to hear sounded true, more wonderful then she could have imagined. For the first time in what seemed like a very long time Joey finally felt complete. This was truly the start of something new.

_The End._

_----_

Authors Note: _Okay so I know that the ending was a little cheesy, but I wanted to add the heading into the story somehow...lol. I'm not sure about how I ended the story, but hope it is okay-ish. _

_I hope everyone enjoyed reading as I did writing this chapter, it took me considerably a lot longer then the other chapters...I've never been good at writing endings. ^-^ And I had a lot of things I needed to do this week. Also I wanted to thank my loyal reviewers, thanks so much! I was very surprised to have so many people review. ^-^ _


End file.
